Forever
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Smiling a little, he opened his eyes as a flash of lightning struck outside. Mello's heart leapt into his throat at the figure standing over the bed. - ONESHOT. Quickwrite.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from the anime Death note. *if anything, i lo0se money since i buy so much crap from it*

**Suggested listening:** Forever - the birthday massacre

**AN:** a quick write from an idea i found in an old rp from MelMat and i

Start

It was in the middle of summer, hot and sticky in the apartment—worse outside—so when Mello had gone to bed, the window had been shut to keep any cool air in and the fan put on to move the stuffy air inside. Now, there were only a handful of things that could wake him once he had finally fallen asleep, and being too hot was one of them. He shifted under the sheet, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin and making him uncomfortable. The back of his neck was wet and every time he tossed his head he could feel it.

What really forced his mind into awareness, was that he no longer heard the fan, and yet felt hot air caressing his skin as though someone was breathing on every part of him. He groaned softly and rolled onto his side. The clock that usually had an annoying amount of light, was blank despite being plugged in, and peering with blurry eyes across the room there was no light outside from the streets either.

The window was open and the curtain blew furiously in the wind as rain pelted the world outside. Mello sighed heavily. The storm must have knocked out the power in their area. It was a bit more than unfortunate that it happened on one of the hottest weeks of the year.

With eyes still shut he flopped back onto his back and tossed the damp sheet off to the side. He was certainly tired, after what he assumed was only a few short hours of sleep, but did not expect to be able to go back anytime soon. Too early to get up, but too late to be awake. He really hated summer in L.A.

Thunder rolled ominously outside and hardly two seconds later there was a flash he could see from behind his closed lids. The storm was right overhead, and to Mello, it meant the power would be hours in coming back. Just long enough for it to be impossible for sleep. Perfect. Just perfect.

At least it seemed that the other occupant of the apartment would finally get some sleep now that the power was off and nothing to entertain him. If nothing else, that was a small comfort for Mello. He could have sworn the other had not slept in over a week. Every time Mello walked into the living room, or the other bedroom, he was awake and looked as thought he had been so for hours, or had never been asleep in the first place.

But with those bug eye goggles over his eyes it was hard to see the weariness, if there was any. They were fighting at the moment, and truth be told it might have been his fault for all the lost sleep. It was too hot for one body in bed, never mind two, but Mello would have dealt with it if it meant his other half was with him.

And though he would never admit it, he was starting to worry a little. As much of a gamer as the other was, even he needed sleep. If it meant breaking down and telling him sorry, then Mello would do it just so he could be certain the other was getting the required sleep each night. With his mind made up, he knew he would do it in the morning. Smiling a little, he opened his eyes as a flash of lightning struck outside.

Mello's heart leapt into his throat at the figure standing over the bed. "Matty?" he called a little more sharply than he would have liked. The light faded and Mello was left straining to see. "How long have you been there?" he might have sat up, but something felt off, not quite right. Like any small movement might set him off. Matt felt, for lack of a better word, dangerous.

He licked his lips and tried for normalcy, "You coming to bed finally?" there was a bit of rustling, like a shirt being removed, though Mello couldn't see what was happening. His chest ached from the organ pounding against his ribcage so wildly, yet he had no idea what was setting him off. This was Matt, his lover, his other half. He should not feel this way around him.

"Matt, listen i'm sorry about the other day, ok? Can we just forget about it and move on?" his mouth felt sticky and the words were hard to push out. What the hell was wrong with him? But as lightning flashed again, Mello knew what was wrong.

Matt swung the previously concealed axe down hard and caught Mello's hip as he tried to roll away. He screamed and fell off the bed in a heap, clutching at his hip. Warm wet blood pooled between his fingers as he attempted to drag himself across the floor.

Matt came to stand before him, expression blank, and raised the axe again. "Matt stop-" It came down between Mello's eyes and split his skull like a melon. Matt watched the carnage without so much as a blink of an eye. "Game over," he muttered absently.

The axe slipped from his fingers with a thud as he turned away with jerky movements. His computer was calling him. As he opened the door his laptop turned on, and a large scrawl of 'Welcome back Mail' flashed across the screen.

-End-


End file.
